


Hey, I can fix that

by Candynova



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Humanstuck, M/M, Self-Indulgent, not really that in character but its cute, sollux works in a tech shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candynova/pseuds/Candynova
Summary: Sollux works at a small Tech repair shop, Eridan needs his laptop repaired. Can I make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Hey, I can fix that

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am on a schoolnight because my small hyperfixated brain was having a moment. im too scared to read through this as i'd most likely cringe and delete it all so here we go before i change my mind. The pacing is waaayyy too quick and makes it sound so messy and rushed.. argh anyway here we go i cant back out now.

Sollux was certainly no stranger to customers bursting into the shop he worked at. On a usual day, he got around three panicked middle aged men and women slamming the door open and placing their electronic devices onto the counter of his Tech shop. Most people seem to freak out at the smallest hint of damage to their precious laptops and phones, which truly enraged (yet still amused) Sollux. For real, if he had to tell someone to plug a laptop into the proper charge socket or to turn it on and off again one more time he would most likely spiral into a midlife crisis at the ripe age of 22. 

However, despite the panicking businessmen and single mothers who frequented his tech repair shop, his days were pretty boring and the place was usually pretty empty. After all, it was just a small tucked away building on the highstreet and it probably looked pretty shady to the casual passer by. 

Today was a day exactly like all other days. Sollux had helped a lady who was in hysterics over her phone that was loading up sketchy popups every two seconds (“Maam, have you clicked on any random links lately?... Yeah?... maybe don't do that next time”) but apart from that, he was left alone to his thoughts and the radio station played on the speakers.

He liked doodling on small post-it notes that were littered around the side of the counter. He mainly drew things like massive space ships and other cool ass things like that…. man, did he find aliens cool as fuck. 

His latest doodle was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging of the door. Sollux looked up to see a short, hipster-looking man bursting through the door. He had a striped scarf hanging off his neck (despite it not even being that cold) and a black jumper with a purple symbol. 

“Hi, welcome” Sollux greeted, putting his pen down. 

The man placed a laptop onto the counter.

“Hey, my laptop kinda broke down and I need it fixed as soon as possible because I need it for every class” he rushed, running a hand awkwardly through his purple streaked hair.

Sollux nodded. The man seemed to stumble over his w’s and v’s , but Sollux was in no room to judge as he had a very obvious lisp that had haunted him his whole life. The way he spoke was actually kind of sweet in a weird way.

“Gotcha. Mind if I open the laptop and check what's wrong?” Sollux asked, gesturing to the laptop that was placed down.

The hipster nodded and Sollux got to work.

“Ah, I see. Something in the system seems to be corrupt - I could totally fix this” Sollux stated. The other man sighed in relief.

“Thank you so much. How long would it take?” The hipster questioned.

“Probably around 20-30 minutes. I don’t have any projects right now so i could start now” Sollux replied.

“Awesome, Thank you!” The man replied, voice grateful. He then paused. “Uh.. could i stay in the shop while i wait? I don’t currently have a car and goin’ anywhere with public transport would take longer than the 30 minutes”.

Sollux nodded. “Yeah, no problem. There’s a chair at the side next to the portable chargers”. Sollux wasn’t expecting to pay much attention to the man anyway, he could get this fixed and hand it back to him quickly.

The room fell back into a silence and Sollux busied himself in the device. Luckily, Sollux was naturally good with problem solving and getting this kind of thing done. Sollux had set up his tech shop a few years ago straight after graduating school (as he had never planned on studying further education anyway) and had gotten pretty good at this kind of thing.

Sollux heard a sudden blast of music from the side of the room and looked over.

“My bad, my headphones disconnected” The man explained, embarrassedly. 

Sollux raised an eyebrow.

“Hozier?” He asked

The man perked up and looked up at Sollux.

“Yeah! He has some great music. I’ve been listenin’ to him for a long time now!” He voiced, excitedly.

“I must admit that I don't really listen to him, I just recognised the song” Sollux confessed, chuckling.

“Oh you totally should! He’s not everyone's taste but you can really relate to his music.” The hipster rambled “I actually got lucky enough to see him live in London once, where tickets were sold for super cheap. It was probably one of the luckiest moments in my life” He recounted.

“In London? I’ve always wanted to visit London” Sollux remarked.

“I grew up there since my family lives there. It's pretty nice if you know the right places to go” the guy mentioned.

Sollux had noticed the man’s accent, so he was really not all too surprised that he was from somewhere like London. It was quite a nice voice to listen to, actually, not too stiflingly posh but still different to the accents he heard daily.

“If I ever get the money I’ll probably head over there one day. Probably won’t happen, though, since this shop isn’t really making me rich anytime soon” Sollux voiced.

“I won’t be able to go back for some time as well to be honest. I’m up to my neck in school work here and I highly doubt that when I leave this year that I'd be in the position to head off again” the man lamented.

“What do you study?” Sollux asked.

“Im takin’ history and a teachin’ course. I guess that’ll lead me to be a history teacher in some high school somewhere.” The guy replied.

“That doesn’t sound too bad. I stopped all kinda schooling after high school and I must admit I'm glad I did. Sure, shit here isn't really at its peak but i'm not the kinda person that school is aimed at” Sollux admitted, shrugging.

The man gave a small smile.

“Yeah, I get ya. I’m extremely glad that I’m on my last year because I think I would self implode if I had to continue for another year” He chuckled.

The room lapsed back into another comfortable silence. Sollux turned his attention fully back to the laptop and was finally at the stage where he could reboot the device in his hands.

As the laptop turned on the welcome screen started up, which was always a good sign. The words ‘Eridan Ampora’ flashed up onto the display with a small box for the password to be typed in. 

“Eridan..” Sollux mumbled, tapping his fingers on the side of the keyboard.

The man lifted his head up to look at Sollux.

“Did you happen to say my name?” The hipster asked.

“Oh! Yeah! Sorry I was reading the startup screen. Would you mind entering your password so I can give a last check that everything is good?” Sollux replied, giving a small smile (What was up with him smiling today? He never usually smiled).

Eridan chuckled and walked over to the counter. His slim fingers quickly typed out his password into the device and the laptop was back onto the homescreen.

“A Harry Potter home screen? Seriously?” Sollux remarked, a grin on his face.

Eridan made a small grunt.

“Hey! You absolutely cannot judge my taste!” he muttered indignantly.

Sollux put his hands into the air as if to say ‘i’ll back off’ and grinned.  
Eridan looked the laptop over once more and then turned to Sollux.

“Thank you so much for gettin’ it done so quick” He expressed.

“No problem, man. You held quite a decent company” Sollux remarked.

“Right back at you. Come to London someday and I can show you the sights” Eridan commented.

“Sounds like a plan”

Eridan paid Sollux and began packing his laptop back into its case. Sollux looked over at him and almost didn’t want him to leave.

Sollux cleared this throat.

“This may sound kinda odd, but could i have your number?” Sollux proposed.

Eridan looked up at Sollux with a surprised look, but then quickly smiled.

“I also wanted to ask but didn’t want to seem weird. Great minds think alike as they say” Eridan responded.

“The greatest of minds, thats us. The history major and the tech store worker” Sollux declared, and then internally cringed.

Luckily, Eridan seemed to have found the humour in that ultimately not at all humorous sentence because he let out a chuckle and wrote his number onto one of the many post-it notes on the desk.

“I must go, but text me. I’d love to talk again” Eridan declared. He made his way over to the front door, laptop in hand, and wrapped his scarf around his neck again.

“Sure thing” Sollux nodded, giving a little wave as Eridan stepped out the door.

“Oh and by the way, the drawings on that post-it were pretty cool” Eridan announced, before fully exiting the shop. 

Sollux looked over at that particular slip of paper and saw it littered with doodles of aliens. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed… he opened up his phone and saved the number right away.

**Author's Note:**

> erisol in my brain: Look!! theyre getting along!! they have similiar interests!!
> 
> canon erisol: i cannot stand this bitch. 
> 
> it is what it is. 
> 
> ..im almost 17 what the fuck am i doing with my life


End file.
